Heretofore, various devices and techniques have been employed for flaring tubing.
Ridenour U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,618, entitled “TUBE FITTING ASSEMBLY METHOD WITH DEFORMABLE SEAL”, discloses a tube fitting assembly wherein a ductile metal tube is forced into first and second orifices within a fitting.
Vaughan U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,525, entitled “END CLOSURE FOR FLEXIBLE PLASTIC TUBES”, discloses a technique wherein the ends of flexible plastic tubes, particularly of relatively thin thickness, are closed with a cylindrical header or end plug over which an end of the plastic tube is fitted.
Chapman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,132, entitled “CONTROL METHOD FOR THE MANUFACTURE OF ORIENTED PLASTIC TUBES”, discloses a method of expanding a tube of plastics material in which a longitudinally traveling tube is progressively diametrically expanded in internal fluid pressure in an expansion zone between an upstream plug and an expandable downstream plug.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide a novel and unique device and method of flaring nylon or plastic tubes, while avoiding the animadversions of the conventional devices and techniques.